


Hindsight's a bitch

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Major Character Injury, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2019, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil really regrets some of his life-choices, but there's not much else to do when you're pinned down under a building.





	Hindsight's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober day 17 - "Stay with me"
> 
> summaries are hard

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have gone ahead of the others, that was stupid. And maybe he shouldn't have entered the very sturdy building before the others had caught up to him. And he should definately not have kept moving when he realized something was following him.

And he should definately not have used explosives to defeat it.

Hindsight's a bitch. Emil coughed, then groaned as it pulled at his probably broken ribs. Dust hadn't settled around him yet, was still filling the pocket of air. His vision was swimming in and out and something sticky was trailing down the side of his face. He hoped it was trollgoo, but he was more than certain his head had taken a hit when the building came down around him. He groaned again, tried to move, but he was pinned down. He thought he heard Lalli yelling at him, calling him stupid.

”Lalli!”

It was supposed to be a call, but it was barely a whisper, hoarse, and he coughed again. Maybe he just imagined Lalli calling him stupid. He let his eyes slid close, forced them open again. Stone and wood shifted around him, a small ray of sunshine hit his eye, but disappeared again. His leg was getting wet. Hopefully troll-goo there as well but from the pain that shot up when he tried to move his leg away he doubted it. Mikkel would be so angry if... _when_ they got him out of there. He coughed again, winced and took shallow breaths. Another ray of sunshine appeared. A face followed it and Emil blinked, couldn't open his eyes again.

”Hey, no. Don't do that, stupid.”

Lalli. Emil forced his eyes open again. Lalli's hands were cupping his face, looking at him. Emil winced at Lalli's fingers started examining his head. Lalli frowned and Emil's eyes started slipping close again.

”I said don't do that. Stay with me.”

Emil let out a hmm. More light started sipping in. Pain ripped through his head and he clenched his eyes shut. Lalli's fingers carded through his hair.

”Talk to me. Where does it hurt?”

”Head”, Emil wheezed out. ”Chest. Leg.”

”The others will be here soon. Keep talking at me. What happened?”

”Troll.”

The building shifted again. Emil choked on a scream and Lalli's hands grabbed his shoulders, tried to ground him and hold him to consciousness. Mikkel's head became visible through the gap in debris.

”We'll be there any second, just hang on.”

Emil let out another hmm. It was getting really heard to keep his eyes open. He blinked, tried to clear his head. It didn't help. Dark spots danced at the edge of his vision and another jolt of pain made them grow, clouded his vision completely. He blinked into consciousness again, noticed he could breathe a little easier.

”You blacked out”, Mikkel explained then looked into his eyes. ”Concussion. Your leg is broken.”

Emil groaned affirmatively and closed his eyes again.

”I'm gonna... pass out now. 'kay? 'Kay.”

He was pretty sure Lalli called him stupid again, but he was out cold before he could say something more. Hopefully he'd wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Emil probably survives. Or not. I'm in a good mood today so you get to decide for yourself!


End file.
